Teen Titans: starfire and you
by redhfics
Summary: this is your story...starfire is alone with you in the tower, and both of you are prepared for a joyful experience


Teen Titans in: starfire and you

-ok, if this makes you happy, i´ll do it-starfire said while she was taking off her blouse.

You know her from long ago. That day she was all alone in the tower, so she invited you for your charm and wit to keep her company.

When she took off her blouse, you saw those tender and Brown nipples of her. It looks like the Little star doesn´t use a bra. You admire her and push her to get full nude.

-but…that would be too lewd-

You try to motivate her to get undress, and said that it´s just for fun. That all will stay between you two. So she agrees and takes off her skirt and her purple panties.

Damn, you can see very well that pretty and unexplored teen body, all that curves, those wonderful orange breasts and that tight pussy in between those long and sexy legs. You tell her the beautiful she is, and she bluses.

-really? Do you think i´m pretty? Robin never says to me those things.

You see your opportunity to get her, so you worship her beauty and her alien charm. After that you stand up from the couch and give her a passionate kiss and a hug.

Oh man, those lips are like tasting the heaven, her tongue playing with yours in a sexy mix. You get hard as diamond almost instantly. She open her eyes and says:

-so that´s what you have planned-

Fuck, you forgot that she could read your mind when she kissed you. But she doesn´t seem upset.

-so…that´s what you want?-

She knows it, it seems that she wants the dick, so you try to keep cool, and tell her that you want if she wants.

-i do…-she whispers in your ear, and then she puts on her knees, in front of your hard dick.

It´s happening: she grabs your dick and gives it a good stroke.

-do you want to put it in my mouth?-she asks.

You bob your head and she put it in her mouth. Just the tip at first, but suddenly you see how she goes all the way to the throat. It feels so good that you can´t believe it that she´s sucking that way. Maybe she was just pretending to be a prude girl to her friends, just showing her true nature to you? Any way, that´s a good blowjob. You´re dying to cum inside her mouth, but you are afraid to not be able to keep going. But this is a story, so you know that you can keep with it. That´s why you grabbed her head and unleashed a huge load inside her mouth.

After that, you remove your dick of her and see her cheeks bloated, knowing that she got a good mouthful of cum right there. You say that you want to watch it all, so she opens her mouth, and you see it: her tongue is drown in a White pool. She is smiling (kind of) and then she closes her mouth and swallow it all. You are amazed…that pretty alien girl swallowed joyfully all your cum.

-wow, that sure is a good treat. Are you ready to continue?-

You said her that you were ready to please her. So you went with her to her room and she laid down and spreaded her legs. You got closer to her and started to lick her pussy. Oh hell, it was so tasty. You saw how she was trembling of pleasure, and saying:

-more please, this is very pleasing to me!-

You were hard again, Licking that pussy was like being in a dream. But you couldn´t hold it any longer, you stood up and stick your dick inside her delicious vagina

-w-what are you doing? I wasn´t ready-she said

You explained to her that you were so excited from her moans that you couldn´t resist. She asked:

-is that right? You make me so happy-

So there you are: pounding star´s pussy as if tomorrow would never come, and you were so excited, she was so fucking tight that was making you crazy. Her blushed face, her smell, her sweaty body, all mixed in a holy union of sexiness. You kissed each other again, she was caressing your face, and you were pounding her with all your might.

You could felt it: you were about to cum, you tell her about the situation, and she said:

-d-don´t worry…please do it inside me-

The best words that you ever Heard in your life from that pretty woman, now you could make a creampie with her without remorse, and that´s what you did: when the time "came", you released all you cum inside her pussy, filling her completely. You felt like giving the hand to god in that time, your cock warm, covered in sticky goo and inside that tight pussy was a delight reserved just for the gods.

-w-wow, you sure came a lot-she said

Starfire was thinking about getting up, but you put her upside down, with her ass pointing to you. And she said:

-y-you still want to breed with me?-

You explained her that her ass was the next stop in the way. She asked if it was neccesary, and you told her that both of you would enjoy it. So she relaxed a Little and let you.

You spread star´s asscheeks and looked that tiny butthole: so tight and pure, and you were about to ram it plenty. You started spitting on your dick, and sticking the tip slowly, star was grunting of hurt, because she never felt that before. Oh boy, that ass felt so good, you told her that you´re about to go deeper, and she squeezed her bedsheets, trying to take all your cock that was sliding inch by inch inside her ass.

-ungh!...my butt feels funny, w-when i´ll feel good?-she asked

You tried to calm her, telling her that she was being a nice girl, and that she soon would be enjoying. The dick was completely inside, you started to pulling it Little by Little, and then you send it inside again. Starfire´s skin was so soft, her buttocks trembling with each thrusting of yours, that tight ass felt like heaven. You wouldn´t even mad if you were about to die after that, because it felt so good.

But this was it: you felt like a ocean of cum was building inside you, ready to flood her pretty Little body, you told her that you were about to cum…

-ungh…this is really hurtful, but i think i like this new sensation. Probably it will be better if your glorfab unloads inside me-

That´s why you loved that girl: she was so lovely and open-minded, that´s why you felt so unbelievably good when you shot a colosal load inside her ass, actually, her stomach was bloating of all that cum. When you finished, star turned around, showing her bloated belly and said:

-oh x´hal…my tummy is filled of your milk…this is incredible!-

In that moment, you got closer to her and gave her a huge kiss, telling her all the love that you felt for her.

-i-i love you too…-

Star turn her head and said, with a Little fear:

-you need to go out now, my friends are here! Hurry…get dress while i drain all your goo from my butt!-

END


End file.
